What Really Happened
by Twilight Power
Summary: As Zexion's life ends, he makes one final attempt to save his own existance and seek revenge. Criticism accepted.
1. The Untold Story

**This fic is about what I really thought happened to Zexion after Riku's Replica "killed" him. The scene takes place directly after Zexion escapes from Riku. Enjoy!**

A dark corridor appeared in one of the deepest depths of Castle Oblivion. Out of the corridor came Zexion, who had just escaped from Riku with his life. Zexion was in pain and confused. Riku's ability to use the darkness was amazing him. But it seemed so impossible.

"What…What is he?" Zexion questioned, making his way to the nearest wall to lean against. "No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's not POSSIBLE!" Before Zexion could think it over he heard the sound of another dark corridor opening to his right. After checking, he saw that Riku and Axel were in the room with him.

"AHHHH! Riku!" he said frightened, backing up against the wall. But Zexion realized that the scent that he detected from Riku was different. "Oh…oh yes, of course. Vexen's replica." If Zexion still had a heart, he would be proud that Axel found a last resort.

"Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." But Axel and the replica just stood there. "Axel?"

"Say, Riku," Axel said for the first time since he came. "It must be hard now that you know you're not real. I bet you'd LIKE to be real."

"Yeah," the replica said quietly.

"Well, you can. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you."

"Axel!" Zexion yelled at Axel. "What are you telling him?" Just what was Axel planning to do?

"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any," Axel said.

"Have you lost your mind?" These were the last words Zexion said. After that, Riku's replica grabbed Zexion by his cloak collar. He was trying to break free but it was futile. The replica was glowing with darkness, and Zexion's body started to fade away, and he stopped struggling.

"Sorry, Zexy. Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku."

_

* * *

_

_Where am I? _A voice called out. _Well, that's a dumb question. I should know that._ It was Zexion. He could feel that his soul was enshrouded with darkness. _So, this is it? Well then…I wonder if I…_suddenly Zexion felt that something was wrong. He could sense the darkness, but it was something about the darkness. It was a familiar darkness. He could smell it. That's when Zexion knew what the problem was. _This is Riku's darkness ! _He then realized what had happened. The replica hadn't absorbed Zexion's power… he had absorbed Zexion's soul! Since Zexion was now a spirit lying in the replica's darkness, he wandered to find whatever light existed within the replica to find what was going on.

After ten minutes of no luck, Zexion heard a voice. "Hold it, Real Thing." Zexion flew to where he heard the voice coming from. "Well, well. You've changed. Last time we met you were afraid of the darkness, but not anymore." This time the voice was louder. Zexion knew he was getting closer.

"How can you tell," the same voice had said, but Zexion found something puzzling about a voice talking to itself, so the replica must have confronted the real Riku.

"Because I'm you." By now, Zexion had found the light and was able to see where he was. He saw Riku standing in front of an gate that led to an old mansion. They must've been in Twilight Town. But it still felt like they were also still in Castle Oblivion. This must have been a white room. But Riku had never been to Twilight Town. Zexion had been to Twilight Town once because he had taken an interest of the place where Xemnas had found there newest member. A world that was nestled between light and day? Fascinating!

When Zexion had finally gotten out of his thoughts he felt a shiver go down his spine as the darkness had become more purple and then went back to black._ What's going on?_ "I thought by finding some new strength I could be someone, someone who's not you! But nothing changes... I'm still just empty!" Zexion then felt that the replica had summoned his Soul Eater because he felt another shiver around him. "Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be anything better than a shadow!"

At that moment, Zexion felt himself lunge forward as the replica tried to stab Riku, but Riku sidestepped out of the way while going tapping into his own darkness. The replica turned around as fast as he could, but Riku focused all of his darkness into a Dark Firaga ball and shot it at the replica. It hit him square on, causing the replica to fall on his back.

* * *

With the fight over, Riku's clothes returned to normal and Zexion could feel the replica slipping away into the darkness. _No! I need this body! _"So...this is the end. Figures. But I'm not afraid." _Not if I can help it. _Zexion started to glow a white aura, using all of his power to posses the replica. It was hard because the replica was dying.

"What are you feeling?" Zexion heard the original say.

"What happens when someone who isn't real dies? Where will my heart go? That is, if it doesn't disappear completely…_If I can't help you, you're about to find out!_

"It'll go somewhere. Probably the same place my heart will go.

"Heh…how original. Oh, well." It was too late. The replica was starting to fade away. _NNNNNOOOOOOO!_ Zexion screamed. Suddenly, the aura around Zexion started to spread through the darkness.

Soon, the replica saw that he was surrounded by a vast void of darkness. "What's going on?"

_Looks like I didn't fail after all._

"You! Where are we?!"

_The realm of darkness. I brought us here after your fight with Riku._

"Impossible! I'm dead!"

_You __**almost**__ died. I saved you. Be thankful. _

"Uggh! What are you doing?"

_Taking my reward. Your BODY!_

"What?"

_With you I'll be able to destroy that traitor, Axel. Goodbye._

NOO!

**That's all for tonight. I'll finish this later. Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger! See ya!**


	2. What Happened Next

**Here's the next chapter. Please offer constructive criticism. I need it badly. Enjoy.**

It's been a day since the Castle Oblivion incident. Axel was just laying on his bed, in his room in the Castle That Never, with nothing to do except think about what had happened. The Organization had almost been taken over by Marluxia. If he hadn't let Naminé go, he wouldn't know what might've happened.

_Can't help but think of what could've happened_, Axel said to himself. Axel heard a dark corridor open. Axel looked around his room until he saw another person. He was wearing a black coat and had had spiky blonde hair and had blue eyes. It was the new guy, Roxas.

"Uh…" Roxas said uncertainly.

"What do you want?" Axel questioned him.

"Xemnas said that I was supposed to get some training."

"So why come to me?"

"Well..."Roxas hesitated.

"What?"

"Everyone else is kinda frightening. And Demyx is a little weird."

Axel laughed a little bit. "Don't get me started on Demyx." Axel leaped up from his bed and said, "Well what are we waiting for?" Axel opened a dark corridor behind Roxas. "Go on through." Roxas turned around and went into the corridor and Axel followed.

Axel and Roxas were at the bottom floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies. "_A little competition?"_

"What?" Roxas said confused, looking for where the voice came from.

"Who said that?" Axel said just confused as Roxas.

"_Mind if I join?"_

A dark corridor opened and out of it walked someone in a black cloak with silver hair covering the right part of his face.

"Zexion?!" Axel said shocked.

"Expecting someone else?"

"How did you-"Axel started to say but Zexion cut him off.

"Let me explain," Zexion said. He then held up his fingers and snapped them. Ten black spirals started to appear from under Zexion's feet. The spirals then started to circle around Zexion until he couldn't be seen. After a few seconds, the spirals were gone but Zexion wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a person in a skin tight suit. The upper torso of the suit was purple with a black heart outlined with a red line. The sleeves were blackish gray sleeves up to the forearms, which were red and the fingers were purple. His lower torso was also black, down to the knees, where the rest of the legs and the boots were purple. This figure had long silver hair and green eyes.

"What?" Axel said.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Roxas asked.

"Gladly," Zexion said in a different voice. "Vexen created a replica of a very gifted person called Riku. He was a boy who wielded the power of darkness and had strong ties to the keyblade. We created the replica so that the underground members would have a chance to save the Organization. However, In order to do so, Naminé re-wrote his memory to be like the real one in order to challenge Marluxia's would-be-puppet. But because of Axel, the plan fell apart. The replica's heart was destroyed.

"What?" Roxas said shocked.

"It's true. He was lost, with nothing but false memories.Then, Axel found him. They then found me and the replica killed me and absorbed my power. However, he also absorbed my soul. So, I took over his body. And here we are. So, Axel," Zexion said, pointing an accusing finger at Axel with his left hand. "It's time for you to die." Zexion started to walk forward toward Axel and Roxas.

"Stop right there!" Roxas said. He conjured a sliver keyblade with a yellow handle in his right hand and started to charge at Zexion. Roxas jumped in the air and held his keyblade back, preparing to slice Zexion, but Zexion shot a burst of darkness out of his left palm, hitting Roxas in the chest, sending him backward. Roxas fell on his back and his keyblade dematerialized.

"Now that that's over," Zexion said, conjuring the Soul Eater in his right hand." It's time to end this." Suddenly, the replica started to split into four of itself, each holding a Soul Eater. Axel called forth his chakras in each hand preparing himself for battle. All four replicas vanished into thin air.

"Huh?" Axel said. But before he knew it, a replica appeared a few feet above his head his head. It was diving towards him with the sword head first. Two more replicas started to charge at him, one from the front and one from the back. Axel just smirked and threw one chakra at each of the replicas charging at him. They weapons went through each replica and they both exploded into bubbles that quickly popped. Axel then caused his right hand to glow reddish orange, held it up, and shot a Firaga spell up at the replica above him. The replica then exploded into bubbles. "Come on, Zexy! You can do better that that!" Axel said laughing.

"How's this?" A voice said, and then a Dark Firaga ball shot out of no where and hit Axel square in the chest, causing him to fall over. Then, another replica appeared out of nowhere right in front of Axel, holding a Soul Eater at his throat. "Don't worry Axel. It won't hurt…me!" Zexion said. "But before I kill you, answer me this question."

"Sorry, Zexy, I just don't feel that way," Axel said, laughing at his tastless, gay joke

Zexion, ignoring Axel's joke, put more pressure on his neck with the sword in his hand. "Why did you kill me?"

Axel just sat there and laughed. "Sorry, Zexy. Xemnas' orders.

"Oh Axel. Just as Zexion was about to jam the sword into Axel's throat, a voice called out and said, "Hey!" Zexion looked up and saw a beam of light heading straight toward Zexion that hit him square in the chest, causing Zexion to fall to the ground like a weight. Now, Zexion was in the same position that Axel was in a few seconds ago; on the ground with Roxas holding his keyblade close to his throat. "This is what you get for betrayal, Zexion." But before Roxas shove his keyblade into Zexion's throat, Zexion started screaming like a banshee.

"GAAAHHHH!" Zexion shouted. "Roxas, now very puzzled, dematerialized his keyblade and stepped back, afraid of what might happen. Zexion's arms were now starting to struggle to move on their own. His head then started jerking in all directions. He then tried to get on his feet, but it was difficult because he was loosing control of the replica's body. When he finally got up he let out another scream. "GAAAHHH!" Zexion's body then started to glow a whitish, bluish color and a white, ghostly Zexion started to appear over the replica with a white tail that was connected to the replica's back. "_No. I'm losing control." _the figure said in Zexion's normal voice.

"Get out of my body!" the replica said, starting to regain control.

"_No. I need it and I'm not going to go away that easily!"_

""Alright, then!" The replica started to glow very bright purple and Zexion's figure started to do the same. The replica then called forth his Soul Eater and turned in so it was pointing toward Zexion's tail. The replica shoved his sword into Zexion's tail, cutting it off and freeing Zexion. The replica turned around and held out his free, open palmed hand, which was glowing purple. Zexion now had a purple aura around him. The replica smirked and closed his hand a little bit, causing Zexion to flash purple for a second.

"_What's going on?!"_ Zexion questioned.

"I'm sending you back to darkness!" the replica replied, as he closed his hand more. Zexion flashed purple again, only it was longer and Zexion screamed in pain.

"_GAH!"_ Zexion screamed in pain. _"No, this can't be!"_

"Obviously, it is!" the replica said, closing his palm fully. Zexion flashed purple one more time, and slowly, Zexion's ghostly formed started to fade out of existence, but before he did, Zexion said one more thing. _"You will pay for this."_ And with that, Zexion was gone.

"Hmm. I doubt that." the replica said. He then opened up a dark corridor, walked through it and left.

**I know, the last bit was a little comical. I just had to do it. R&R! Constructive criticism accepted. One more chapter to go!**


End file.
